Tonight, I Feel Close To You
by Wind Maester
Summary: Squinoa...


**~~Tonight, I Feel Close To You~~**

Disclaimer: The song does not belong to me, nor are the characters in this song fic.

_Close my eyes, and feel your mind_

_Time has passed, I walked like a shadow_

_Never knew, what I'm going through_

_You touched my heart and take my breath away_

The lunar moon was especially bright tonight, silently suspending itself amidst the canopy of constellation of stars. Leo was prowling about the great crab, Cancer. Under the darkened sky, she felt the gentle evening breeze brush past her mahogany hair, and into the far horizon. Garden was moving towards the Galbadian Sea, her shadow cast upon the grand channel of water. Rinoa peered at the hovercraft's graceful swirling rings that floated just above the water, humming. Somehow, the rhythmic movement of the hoop had calmed her. Standing at the balcony of the Garden's ballroom, Rinoa was finally at peace. Not only from the din happening behind her, but also from the past events that led her unknowingly into the path of her knight. 

_Whisper on the wind so softly_

_Let the bright stars fill our dreams with love_

_Reach for your hand, your hand is my key_

_And you show me the way_

He had noticed her out at the balcony, joined her, shunning away from the never-ending nonsensical party. He saw his angel deep in thought, like he was before he met her, and heard her murmur a verse, "_It's just a fever of fate I've caught, to be with you."_ He recalled a poem she once read to him. Such is the way of describing their encounter, yet that description was so brief, it couldn't even begin to tell their story. Just a tiny portion of what they had been through. Squall chuckled silently. Slowly, she turned to face him, and smiled.

_Tonight I feel close to you_

_You open my door and light the sky above_

_When I need a friend, you are there right by my side_

_I wish we could stay as one_

_I wish we could stay forever as one_

They were one now, together peacefully, hidden away from the treacheries of life, the treacheries of Hyne's making. They had gone through such turmoil and tests of their endurance. It was time to reap their harvest as sorceress and knight. He took her by her waist and turned her into his arms, catching a whiff of her subtle scent, gazing into the huge unknown darkness.

_All the tears that haunt my past_

_You promised_

_It'll be better tomorrow_

_Play that song_

_You and I listened to_

_And let it gently ease our pain_

Silently, she thought of their past. The initial rifts of their characters, clashing like yin and yang. She was cheerful and bubbly; he was solemn and stoic. She was optimistic and ambitious; he preferred to calculate his losses and be staid. She was one to act before thinking; he needed time to plan his every step. They didn't seem to be able to mix, but they did. She was his angel, allowing him to fly, while he was her lion, guarding her from evil. They were separated in space. But he jumped off from safety to save her. He couldn't care less for himself. He just wanted to protect her. He needed to hold her to show her that he cared for her, that he would be there for her. They were separated in Time Compression. But she found him in the end. In timeless space, she ran and ran across boundaries of time, to find him. She just wanted his warmth to hold and protect her. 

_Tender rain drops from the blue sky_

_Flowers blooming, Life's so divine_

_Like sunlight on a stream, you're holding my key_

_You show the world to me_

Back here in Garden, away from the chaotic noise of the party, they were in each other's arms, feeling the warmth exuded. Amidst the chaotic noise from the party, they felt peace never before so intense, the angel and lion finding solace in each other. The harmonic mixture of yin and yang that produced a miracle, watching the world unfold before them, a world born from the night.

_Tonight I feel close to you_

_You open my door and light the sky above_

_When I need a friend, you are there right by my side_

_I wish we could stay as one_

_I wish we could stay forever as one_

Just like when they first met, under the blackness sky, they chanced upon the sight of a shooting star. Laughingly, she pointed it out to him, and he smiled back. They remembered their pact made amidst the blue fields of the orphanage. _If you come here, you'll find me. I promise._ The star had left its trail down the horizon, disappearing. She turned to face him.

_So much love in this beautiful world_

_Search for the brightest star in the sky_

_You will find the meaning of love_

_Don't be afraid _

_Just be yourself _

_We need this love_

_I never knew_

She felt his coarse lips graze hers, soaking in the sensation that she had never experienced. Gently, the couple gave in to their instincts and closed the gap between them. He had sifted her tresses, the raven silk flowing past through his gloves. She had felt his chest pulsate, and tenderly leave her hand there, feeling his heartbeat in tune to hers. They were one, in love, under the witness of the star that twinkled brightly above them.

_Tonight I feel close to you_

_You open my door and light the sky above_

_When I need a friend, you are there right by my side_

_I wish we could stay as one_

_I wish we could stay forever as one_

Author's notes: The song, "Tonight, I Feel Close To You", was by a Singaporean Chinese singer. I particularly liked this song, and I feel it fits well with the ending sequence, so I decided to write a song fic for that. Reviews!!


End file.
